1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor blade and the like used for a fan or a compressor of an aircraft engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a light-weight high-strength material, a composite material of fibers and a matrix resin has attracted attention in the field of aircraft engines in recent years. Various developments are underway on fan rotor blades using a composite material of fibers and a matrix resin as a constituent material (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-254298). In addition, a rotor blade main body of the fan rotor blade of the related art is formed by stacking composite sheets each made from fibers and a matrix resin, and includes multiple types of composite sheets which are different from one another in terms of an orientation direction of the fibers.
In addition to aforementioned patent literature, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-203435 and International Publication WO 2009/119830 describe technologies related to the present invention.